Rob Lawrence Returns
by alliecat8697
Summary: Olivia finally gets the life she wants. She's with Elliot and she kept her job, even after the mess with Rob Lawrence. But what happens when he escapes from prison, wanting revenge? I recommend that you read Mr. Lawrence first, it's on my profile. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Mr. Lawrence Returns! (: Let me tell everybody, before you read this, I would recommend you read Mr. Lawrence. This story should explain everything pretty well, but sequels are always better when your read the first one! If you're like a newbie to fanfic or something, go to my profile & click on Mr. Lawrence! (: **

"Detective Benson?"

Olivia looked up when she heard her name being called. She stood up and walked over to the young police officer who was staring at her intently.

"Yes?" she asked with confusion.

"I'm from Bellevue. I have a prisoner that wants you to come by," the guy stated.

Olivia glared at him. "So? I'm busy. I don't have time to visit a prisoner."

"He said he'll tell your secrets if you don't," he said.

Olivia paused. Oh, God. She prayed it wouldn't be him. It couldn't be him. "Who is it?" she asked.

"His name is Rob Lawrence."

Olivia's spirits dropped. No, no, no. God, no. Not Rob Lawrence.

She feigned confusion so nothing would seem suspicious. "I...don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any...secrets," she said.

The cop said, "All right, well, I was just sent here to notify you just in case you would go to see him."

Then the cop left and Olivia collapsed into her chair heavily. She held her face in her hands. It had been two months since Rob Lawrence had been imprisoned for the rape of a girl in Manhattan.

Rob Lawrence had taught Olivia in college and had creeped her out badly by feeling her up every day after school. One day, he had gone too far and Olivia had slapped him. That night, Rob had come by her dorm and had raped and killed her roommate, Glori, and had knocked Olivia unconscious with a lamp. When she had woken up, she'd found Glori in a dumpster and Rob Lawrence had left. She had told the police many times that it was Rob, but his friends had alibied him and there was no evidence against him, so he hadn't been punished.

Then, he'd left and Olivia hadn't seen him again until two months ago, when he saw her picture in the paper and had visited her at the precinct. He had stalked Olivia and then raped another girl. Olivia had been out for revenge, and had almost ruined her life by coming close to killing Rob, but she didn't end up killing him due to Elliot's confession that he loved her. Nevertheless, Olivia _had_ held a gun to his head and kicked him very hard in several places. Elliot had talked Rob into not saying anything about what Olivia had done, and everything had been fine. But now, two months later, Rob was threatening to tell and get her in trouble. This was the worst news Olivia could stand.

"Elliot," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him after her to the lounge.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Lawrence is threatening to tell what I did to him."

Elliot's face turned to an expression of anger. "How do you know?"

"The cop that just came in told me that he said if I don't come to visit him he'll tell my secrets..."

Elliot looked really upset already. "Okay..Okay, maybe he just wants to see you. Maybe this isn't a big deal. Maybe nothing will happen. Let's just go visit him, and then maybe we can make sure his mouth is shut and everything will be fine," he said.

Olivia looked like she was going to cry. She wouldn't, of course. But she was on the verge. "If he says anything, he'll get me in prison for at least a little while, and then when I get out I'll never be able to be a cop again!" she said, leaving the room and walking up to the crib for privacy.

Elliot followed her up there. When he went into the crib, he found Olivia sitting on a bed.

"Elliot, what have I done? Why couldn't I just find him and take him to the precinct? Why couldn't I just have kept my hands off of him? I'm so ridiculous. Any day, any moment, he has the power to put me into prison and take away my job. What can I do? I...I should have just killed him anyway and found a way to cover it up!" she said, holding her face in her hands.

Elliot sat beside her and put his hand on her back. "No, you shouldn't have. That would have been a much worse situation. You'd feel guilty every day because you're not a killer, Olivia, no matter how bad the person is. And you probably would have been caught and put in prison anyway. You can't think like that. We've just got to find a way to get him to shut his mouth."

Olivia looked at Elliot and calmed down. "Okay. Okay. Let's go talk to him," she said.

When they got to Bellvue, Olivia went to the service desk and asked to visit Rob. A guard led her and Elliot to a cell that he shared with another guy who was tall and tough-looking. Olivia felt like she'd pee in her pants.

Rob stood up immediately and walked quickly to the bars. He put his hands around the bars and Olivia scooted back.

"My buddy here, Brendan, says I can get you in prison for what you did whether you're a cop or not!" he shouted.

So Rob had found out that he could get her into trouble. Not good. When Elliot had negotiated with him over not telling on Olivia, he'd just told him that since Olivia was a cop, she probably would be able to escape any trouble from the incident and if he told anybody he'd get a kick in the balls. Rob, who knew very little about the law, had believed Elliot, so he'd kept his mouth shut. But it seemed like this Brendan guy knew a little more than Rob did and he had filled him in on the details.

Neither Elliot nor Olivia knew what to do now. Rob would surely tell the guards what Olivia had done and she'd probably get in huge trouble. Elliot and Olivia could both deny it, and their words would be strong because they were both cops, but there were probably witnesses of the gun incident somewhere that would come forth and get Olivia in permanent trouble. They needed to find a way to handle this carefully, because it was Olivia's job and future at stake. But how could they handle a situation like this?

**AN: Everybody who read Mr. Lawrence said they wanted a sequel, so here it is! I hope you like etttt! lol, please please please give me some reviews, guys. Pleaseeee! **

**~Ali**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oops, forgot to say my disclaimer!**

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**Lol, hate when I forget to do that! Okay, read on. (:**

Olivia backed away from the bars and pulled Elliot with her. She led him around a corner away from Rob's hearing range to talk to him.

"So what if he does tell? We can just deny it," she said.

"Yeah, but what if there were witnesses?" Elliot pointed out.

"Elliot, any half-ass lawyer could get their testimonies thrown out in a second. It was late at night, it was dark. There wasn't anybody around anyway, but even if there was anybody, we both know they were at least quite a distance from the scene and we were in Central Park, for God's sake! There were trees everywhere, it was really dark. Who do you think people will believe? Two twelve-year cops or a rapist?"

Elliot took this into consideration. "You're right. There's no way he could get you into trouble. You can also just show them records saying that he was your college professor and you could claim that he has something against you and that's why he's trying to get you into trouble. The guards may not even listen to him anyway," he said.

Olivia nodded.

They went back to Rob's cell and Olivia approached him. "What do you want anyway?" she asked.

"I want you to get me out of here," he said.

Olivia pretended to actually take this into consideration. "No. I don't have the power to do that."

"I know you could at least get me to a nicer cell at a different facility. Please. I'll never tell anybody," he claimed.

Olivia actually thought about it this time. Maybe she should just talk to some people and get him moved to a different place. He said he'd be quiet just for that. Maybe she wouldn't have to go through the whole denying thing and maybe everything could just stay quiet and remain normal.

"Okay. I'll talk to some people and get you to a different prison. But only if you swear you'll never, ever say a word," she said. Although it probably wouldn't be a huge deal if he told, it would still be nicer to have things kept quiet altogether.

"I won't say anything to anybody," Rob promised.

"All right. I'll talk to somebody," Olivia said.

She was going to keep her promise, and just hope that he really would keep his word and not tell anybody about what had happened. Maybe she was out of this trouble.

At the precinct, Elliot waited for Olivia to get there. He was anxious to see if she was actually able to pull it off. The authorities of the prison would listen to her because she was a good cop, but it was still difficult to get them to budge and place Rob in a completely different facility. What if she hadn't pulled it off? What if she hadn't been able to get Rob to a different cell? There would be trouble. Rob would tell everybody what happened and then IAB would come and question Olivia _and_ Elliot. They would both have to lie to save Olivia's job. Elliot was completely willing to do that, but it would be so much better if Rob was just able to keep his mouth shut. That would be the best thing possible.

When Olivia walked in, she looked relieved and Elliot instantly could tell that she had been able to get him transferred.

"What did you say to get them to move him?" he asked.

"I told them that he didn't like his cell mate and that as his arresting officer, I think it would be a much more appropriate punishment if he was at Riker's. They were pretty reluctant, but I eventually talked them down," she explained.

Elliot smiled. "Good."

They had been sort of "together" since the night of Rob's arrest, but things were still kind of complicated. They weren't really staying together because it was a little strange, but there was a kiss here and there and every once in a while Elliot would stay at Olivia's place or she would stay at his. Things weren't all that uncomfortable between them at work, because they acted like they used to act; they were partners and good friends but not much more at work. Elliot was thinking that eventually they'd get more serious about it, but it wasn't too difficult to deal with their relationship anyway because they were around each other all the time.

Now that the Rob Lawrence problem was over, they could go back to their happy lives as awesome cops in love with each other. But Olivia was still upset over what she'd done. She didn't feel guilty because of Rob necessarily, but she felt very internally upset because she had broken the law. She felt guilty for representing the law and enforcing it when she'd broken it. She hated this feeling of not being completely clean, and of somebody always having the power to ruin her name. When she'd seen Rob again after so many years, she'd just kind of busted. He had creeped her out every day for a year in college, he had felt her up every day, he had disrespected her, he had knocked her unconscious and then raped and killed her best friend and had almost raped her! How could anybody expect her not to be insanely pissed at him?

She definitely regretted what she'd done, but she didn't regret it because of Rob. She regretted it only because it was against the law, not because it had hurt Rob. She had busted though, and she felt awful about it. She'd always been the clean cop, (Well, for five years now, anyway. But that whole Simon thing was a different story) and now she had broken the law and there were no ifs ands or buts about it. She had commited a felony, yet here she was, sitting in a room handling cases and putting others of her kind to justice. But she had been trying to do her job in the first place, hadn't she? All she'd wanted was justice for Glori and for the other girl he'd raped! And she wanted justice for herself!

Olivia forced the thoughts out of her mind. Maybe Rob wasn't going to say anything else. Maybe everything would be all right now that he was in a different prison and now that he'd gotten what he wanted. Maybe it was all over now. Maybe the nightmare of dealing with Rob Lawrence was over.

Or maybe it wasn't.

**AN: Give me reviews, or I won't update! If I don't get more, then you can bet that there won't be more chapters coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in 3 days...! I was at somebody's house & didn't have access to my documents & computer. Also sorry this chapter is sort of short. I hope you enjoy it anyway! (:**

_~At the precinct~_

"Olivia, come here. I need to talk to you."

Olivia heard Elliot call her name from the doorway and she immediately stood up and walked over to where he was standing.

"What?" she questioned, concerned.

"Rob just told the officer taking him to Riker's about what happened," Elliot explained with panic.

Olivia's heart began to beat much faster. She felt her cheeks grow warm with terror. "He...He said he wouldn't say anything!" she exclaimed, trying to remain reasonably quiet but failing miserably.

"But he did. The officer just called me and asked me if that was true. I told him that it wasn't, but I'm not sure if he believed me. I told him that you were with me and we both arrested him in the park. I swore up and down that you didn't do anything, but I d-"

"Elliot, you shouldn't have done that," Olivia interrupted.

"Why? If I hadn't, you wouldn't have an alibi, and you might be in worse trouble," he pointed out.

She shook her head. "You're not getting me here. You could get in a lot of trouble if anybody found out that you were lying. You shouldn't lie for me. If anybody finds out what really happened, then we'll _both_ lose our jobs."

"I wouldn't want my job anymore if you couldn't do it with me, Liv," he explained.

Olivia looked up at him. She would have kissed him, but there were too many people around to witness it. "Okay. Well, did the guy seem suspicious?" she asked.

"Not really. I think he may have believed me. I just hope he doesn't go to Cragen. Don knows you well enough that he'd probably be able to tell if you were lying," Elliot warned.

Olivia thought about this. "Then let's just hope that he doesn't find out."

* * *

><p><em><span>~At Riker's Island~<span>_

Rob sat in his new cell, angry as he could be.

He'd told the stupid officer what had happened, but the jackass hadn't even believed him! Why? Because Olivia's fucking partner had backed up her story. Olivia was a bitch. She couldn't get away with this. It just wasn't fair at all. She needed to have to sit in a cell like he had to. She had committed a crime just like he had, but she wasn't getting punished at all! That wasn't fair! If he was going to get punished, then so was she!

How could that officer possibly just ignore him?

"Officer!" he screamed.

A guard down the hall came down to his cell. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I was attacked and almost killed by another cop, Detective Olivia Benson! She held a gun to my head and almost killed me, but she didn't get into any trouble! I told another officer about it, but he didn't do anything! I want her arrested! _NOW!_" Rob yelled.

The officer stared at him suspiciously. Rob could tell that he didn't believe him.

"I'll look into it," he promised, and walked away.

This was pissing Rob off really badly. Olivia Benson could not just break the law! It was ridiculous for her to be able to be a cop even though she'd held a gun to his head!

* * *

><p><em>~At the precinct~<em>

"Detective Olivia Benson?"

Olivia heard her name being called by a young officer standing in the hall. She got up from her desk and went to meet with him. She already knew what this was about, but she pretended she didn't.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to speak to you for a moment privately," he said.

She nodded and led him into an interrogation room. She didn't really want to go in there because she didn't want to feel like she was being interrogated, but it was the closest, most private spot.

"What's going on?" she asked, knowing good and well what was going on.

"I'm Aiden Wilson, from Riker's. I need to know where you were two months ago today," he said.

"How am I supposed to remember that?"

The officer nodded, understanding. "Are you familiar with Rob Lawrence?"

Olivia acted like she was thinking about this. "Oh, yes, I arrested him a couple months back for raping a young girl," she said.

"Did you ever, at any time, hold a gun to his head?" he asked.

Olivia feigned shock. "What? No...My partner and I arrested him in Central Park and took him to the precinct after chasing him down..."

The officer nodded, obviously believing her. "Okay. Thanks for your time," he said.

* * *

><p><em>~At Riker's Island~<em>

Rob watched the cop's facial expression as he walked up to his cell. He could already tell that the guy had believed Olivia's claims that the incident had never happened.

"I talked to Miss Benson, and she swears she never came near you with a gun. I talked to her partner too, and he was with her when they arrested you for rape. Quit making up stories," the guard told Rob.

Rob stared at him angrily. Unbelievable! _Two_ cops fooled by Olivia! That was ridiculous!

"No! She did! She almost killed me!" he screamed at the guard, who was walking away calmly.

This was ridiculous. If these stupid cops wouldn't do anything about punishing Olivia, who was truly a criminal, then Rob would find a way to punish her himself!

**AN: I'm sorry about switching the points of view a bunch, but...yeah. well. lol. sorry. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers! Please give me some more reviews, everybody that reads, please! Thanks! (: ~Ali**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the slow updates, I didn't have access to my computer for a couple days. Also, I'd like to apologize about the POV changes in this story...I couldn't find a better way to put things though. Anyway, read on! (:**

At the prisoners' lunch time, Rob was planning his escape. They were eating indoors, but in about twenty minutes they would be outside exercising. How would he possibly escape though? There were huge metal gates surrounding the entire prison premises. By every entry and exit, there were at least two guards standing with their guns, just waiting for a prisoner to try to escape. Rob knew that if he could just beat up a few guards, then he could easily escape. But he also knew that there was no way he'd be able to 'just beat up a few guards'. That was almost impossible around here. But maybe with the help of a few prisoners, he could find a way to get out of here...

* * *

><p>Olivia was so glad to be out of the whole mess with Rob Lawrence. She was still thinking about it, mentally making sure that there was no way he could get her in trouble. Sure enough, after Olivia and Elliot had told the other cops their version of how things went down with Rob, the cops hadn't even considered that Rob was telling the truth. Olivia knew she was off the hook.<p>

* * *

><p>6:00 p.m. Finally time to go home. Olivia stood up to leave, but her phone rang. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Elliot, who was also getting ready to leave, and she answered the phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Olivia Benson?"

The voice through the phone was a cop that Olivia had talked to about Rob.

"Uh...yes?" Olivia asked.

"Aren't you the arresting officer of Rob Lawrence? I talked to you earlier today...?"

Olivia did her best not to gasp. "Yes, I...I am."

"Somehow or another, a riot started in the prison, led by Mr. Lawrence. He and six other prisoners teamed up at lunch and wounded several officers in the way of their escape, and even killed another. All of them got away, and we've got tons of cops out looking for them, but we still haven't found them and it's been about five hours. We think they must have found some sort of shelter. Due to the story he told me today, which I know is false, Miss Benson, we have reason to believe that he might be wanting to come for you," the officer explained.

Olivia did gasp now.

Elliot stared at her with confusion.

Olivia took a minute to reply. "Uh...Okay. Okay. I'll be careful. I'll...watch out..."

Then she hung up and Elliot came up to her.

"What was that? What happened?" he questioned.

Olivia stared back at him silently.

"What is it? Rob?" he demanded.

"Yeah. He and some other prisoners escaped from prison. They think he's coming after me," she said.

Elliot's eyes widened. "This is bad."

She nodded impatiently. "Yeah, I know that, Elliot."

"But..he can't get to you, Olivia. It's almost impossible...if you and I both stay here in the cribs tonight," he said.

Olivia shook her head. "No. That's out of the question. I'm going home tonight."

"Look, I was going to stay with you tonight anyway, remember? Let's just stay at the precinct though."

Olivia looked down. "You...can stay with me. But not at the precinct. Elliot, he probably won't even come after me tonight anyway. That's too soon, and I'm sure he knows that they've notified me about his escape. His plan's going to be a little better than that. He won't come for a little while, he'll want to get me when I least expect it, not the night of his escape," she pointed out.

He nodded. "All right. But I _am _staying with you until we're completely sure that he's back in prison."

She shook her head. "Why is that necessary?"

He turned around and fixed his sleeves and began sorting papers into different files. "You know why."

Olivia didn't answer.

"You need protection," he said.

Olivia laughed a little. "Come on, Elliot. I don't need protection. I'm a cop, I've got a gun."

He turned around and kissed her, putting his hand gently on her back. "That's not enough protection for me to be able to sleep at night."

She liked his comfort, his concern for her. She kissed him back and smiled. "Alrighty then. Let's go to my place."

**AN: Review for me, and I'll probably have an update by tomorrow! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

When they got to Olivia's apartment, they went in and settled down. Elliot didn't need to drop by his new apartment and get clothes because he already had a bunch at Olivia's place. He'd stayed there quite a bit now, but he still stayed at his own apartment more often.

"He probably won't try anything tonight, but I'm sleeping with my gun under my pillow," Olivia said.

Elliot nodded. "Me too."

They were both silent for a minute, and Olivia finally scooted out from under Elliot's arm.

"Elliot, this is probably going to get bloody, and...I don't want you to get too involved. I know you're wanting to protect me and everything, but...you could really get hurt-"

"I've been hurt for you before, and I'd do it again one million times," he interrupted.

Olivia nodded and looked down at her lap for a minute. "I know you would. That's the problem. You shouldn't. I don't want you to. It's just...he's coming for me, okay? I know that he is. If we're super lucky, neither of us will get hurt. But most likely, he'll at least hurt somebody, and if you stay away from me then I'm the only one who has a chance of getting hurt. It's _seven_ prisoners," Olivia said.

Elliot shook his head. "I know that, but we can get security around your apartment and we can have back-up around us at all times," he pointed out.

Olivia stood up. "They broke out of Riker's prison, Elliot! Do you know how difficult that is? The security there is tight. Super tight. If they got out of Riker's, then they could easily get rid of some pesky back-up cops with a good plan. Rob's smart-"

"Clearly not too smart. He thought that since you were a cop, you could get out of a punishment for holding a gun to somebody's head," Elliot interrupted.

Olivia tried not to get too pissed off, but that was really, _really_ not the right thing for Elliot to say in their situation. She felt like she was going to blow up. She did _not_ want to talk anymore about what she had done to Rob. She was in a big deal of trouble right now, and that was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

Elliot immediately noticed the anger on Olivia's face and regretted what he said. He just kind of looked down.

"I...I didn't mean to bring that up. I was just..."

Olivia nodded and let it go, although she was still a little mad. She wasn't necessarily upset that Elliot had said that, she just...hadn't wanted to hear about it and he had brought it up.

"It's fine. Listen, my point is, I don't want you here. I'm not sure I'd be okay if you got hurt because you were involved in something associated only with my mistakes," she said.

"I'm staying here. That's that. You're going to be fine with it. If Cragen finds out about this, he'll probably tell me to watch over you anyway. So drop it," Elliot said. He wasn't going to give in. He was much too stubborn for that and he knew that he _needed_ to be there with her. He wouldn't be okay with it if anything happened and he wasn't there. He knew he wouldn't ever forgive himself.

Olivia shook her head, but she didn't say anything back. She knew he wouldn't ever back down, so why keep arguing with him?

She scooted back into the couch and laid her head back. She couldn't quit thinking about Rob. What did he have in store for her? What was he planning to do? Was he going to rape her and kill her like he had done to Glori thirty years ago? Was he going to kidnap her and hold her somewhere and torture her? Was he going to make her admit to everyone that she had, in fact, almost killed him? There were so many things that he could do to her. She knew he hated her guts, so he'd try to get the best revenge he could get.

Olivia had to admit to herself that she was scared. She was terrified. What would happen to her?

Elliot read Olivia's facial expression and saw that she was upset.

"Olivia, it'll be all right," he assured.

Olivia shook her head and tried not to let any tears fall out of her eyes. Why had she messed up so badly? Why did Rob have to get out of prison? Why couldn't things just go the way they needed to go for her? She finally got to be with the man she loved, but only because she had committed a crime, and now that she was finally with him, her life was scattered all over the place.

"What do you think he'll do to me?" she breathed. "Torture me?"

Elliot shook his head. "Nothing's going to happen to you. I'm not here for nothing."

Olivia acted like she hadn't heard him. "Hold me? Kill me?"

Elliot chuckled and kissed her. "Hold you, thrill you, kiss you, kill you," he said.

Olivia got the joke but she didn't laugh. She wasn't in the mood. She was scared. She just...didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Let's go to bed, okay?" Olivia asked.

Elliot stared at her. "It's only..." He paused and looked at his watch. "7:45."

Olivia nodded. "I know."

"Why so early?" he questioned.

"Because I don't feel like talking about this anymore."

What Olivia really meant was, "I don't want to talk about anything anymore. I just want to get in bed and I want you to hold me and kiss me and take my mind off of everything for a while."

Elliot nodded. "Let's talk about something new then. We shouldn't go to bed already," he said.

Olivia smiled. "Who said we had to sleep?" she asked playfully.

He smiled back at her and they went into Olivia's bedroom.

Elliot was just what she needed to take her mind off of everything going on.

**AN: I put a little old rock 'n' roll/U2 joke in there, i'm not sure if you guys got it or not. if you did, good for you. if you didn't, oh well, it doesn't really matter, haha! (: Review and tell me if you understood.. (:**

**~Ali**

**P.S.-i'll be up with a new chapter soon as long as I keep getting the good reviews I'm getting! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I hope you guys are ready for some action, 'cause this is where the story gets _good! (:_**

Two weeks had gone by slowly, and Olivia hadn't heard anything from Rob. He hadn't come to kill her like she thought, or anything else. But she hadn't heard from Riker's either, which meant that none of the prisoners that escaped had been caught. They probably had a hiding place, some sort of shelter that was private. Elliot still insisted on staying with Olivia every single night so he could "protect" her. Olivia sort of thought he just wanted to stay over there and was using the whole Lawrence thing as an excuse, but she didn't really care. She liked him staying there anyway. He did make her feel safer, whether she thought Rob was coming for her or not.

Olivia was, however, beginning to doubt that Rob was even going to get her. She knew that he was going to wait for a time when she wasn't expecting it, but she hadn't been expecting it for a week now. She was doubting more and more with every night that passed that he was coming to get her and fulfill his fantasies of revenge. He would have come by now, right? He wouldn't have waited _two weeks!_ That was ridiculous! She wouldn't have been prepared for him to come a week ago, so why didn't he come then if he was going to come at all? That was what kept running through Olivia's mind and that was what made her think that maybe he just wasn't coming for her, maybe he was just glad to be free from prison.

Cases at work had been the usual, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened, until one morning right before work, when Olivia heard gunshots go off in her apartment.

She was getting ready for work, brushing her hair, listening to music when she heard a gunshot. Her immediate reaction was to duck. She threw the brush across her bathroom and put her head down as she waddled like a duck into her bedroom and pulled her gun off of her nightstand. She hadn't been sleeping with it under her pillow anymore because she'd become almost certain, now that it had been two and a half weeks, that Rob was not coming. But the second she heard the gunshot, she knew it was him. And she also knew that he'd shot at Elliot.

Elliot had gone into the next room to find some clothes, and Olivia just knew that he was being hurt by Rob. She hadn't heard the door being opened (or crashed down, for that matter), but it didn't surprise her because she'd had her music turned up so loud that she'd probably been incapable of hearing anything producing much less noise than a gunshot.

Olivia ducked out of the room and held her gun up steadily, knowing that Rob was in the same room as Elliot, right down the hall. When Olivia got to the room, the scene she saw was horrifying. Rob was holding a gun to Elliot's head, and was also holding him up. Elliot was only half-conscious because he'd been shot in the shoulder. His once flawless baby blue shirt was now partially soaked with his own sticky blood. There was blood all over the floor and on Elliot's face and hands. His eyes were rolling around in his head and he needed help quickly.

"Rob, let him go," Olivia pleaded.

Rob laughed at her. "All right. I will. I promise I will. If you come with me," he said.

Olivia shook her head and tried to plan things out, and see if she'd be able to get a good, clear shot on him.

"I'll shoot you if you don't put him down," she said.

Rob laughed once again. "What do you think will happen when you shoot me, Liv?" he asked.

Just the fact that he was calling her "Liv" alone was enough to make her want to vomit.

"Huh? What will happen when you shoot me?" he repeated.

Olivia didn't answer.

"I'll pull this trigger and take out Elliot here, too!" he spat.

Olivia tried not to let the ends of her mouth sag as tears flooded over her eyes. She hated this situation because it was just like the situation she'd been in with Elliot and Gitano five years ago. She had to give herself up. She quit aiming the gun at Rob and she began to lower it.

"No! Olivia, don't do that!" Elliot yelled.

She shook her head and ignored him. "All right, Rob. You get to have me."

Rob put Elliot on the ground and Olivia continued to lower the gun.

"But I'm not going to drop the gun until you call an ambulance for Elliot," she said.

Rob stared at her. "Fine. I'll call," he agreed, picking up Olivia's house phone and dialing 911. He told them Olivia's address and he told them that there was a man who needed help in there. Then he hung up and Olivia dropped the gun to the ground.

Olivia's heart was thumping harder by the second with increasing panic. This was a bad, bad situation. They hadn't kept themselves prepared for Rob to come, and now Elliot was hurt. Olivia knew he'd be all right, but he would be hurt for a while, and now Rob was probably going to take her somewhere and rape her and kill her.

He grabbed her by the back of her neck, pinching her and pulling out some strands of her hair.

"Olivia! No!" Elliot yelled.

Olivia tried to turn her head to see what he was doing, but Rob pushed her head forward roughly. All Olivia saw was a glimpse of Elliot trying to crawl towards her. He couldn't walk because of the wound, and Olivia could tell just by that glimpse that his vision was probably blurry too. This was so bad.

"Elliot, stop!" Olivia ordered as Rob pulled her out of the apartment.

It didn't really matter whether Elliot stopped crawling towards her or not, though, because by the time he had heard her, she was already gone.

**AN: You know the drill, review for me, guys! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia blinked several times and took in details every time she opened her eyes. What she saw was dull. Everything was gray, except for the several faces in front of her.

When she'd finally opened her eyes all the way and had full vision, she realized that she was in a...a warehouse...? She tried to move her hands, but she quickly realized that they were tied to a chair, as well as her ankles. Great. Exactly what she'd envisioned was happening. But she'd thought that Rob would at least think of something more creative. This was just the classic kidnap/drug/torture/kill thing that everybody saw in the movies. This was just dumb. Yet, Olivia was terrified. Why shouldn't she be? She was stuck in a chair in a warehouse with a guy who killed her best friend in college and almost raped her, and then came back 30 years later and raped and killed another girl, not to mention that she'd held a gun to his head but he'd ended up in prison and she hadn't. Also, just to make things ten times worse, there were six other escaped prisoners who didn't look too happy with her. She definitely wasn't about to escape this.

* * *

><p>When Elliot woke up in a hospital, he immediately remembered what had happened. He'd gotten shot and he couldn't get up and help Olivia when she needed him. Things hadn't gone how he'd thought they'd go when Rob came. He thought that Rob would have come over a week ago, in the middle of the night when they were both asleep. Elliot thought he'd probably have flipped on the light and aimed a gun at Olivia, and then Elliot and Olivia would both pull out their guns, and that would be that, Rob would be out of their hair. But no, even though Elliot had known that Rob would come at a time they wouldn't expect, he hadn't expected <em>two weeks<em> later, nor first thing in the morning. They'd been completely unprepared.

Elliot spotted a nurse and grabbed her arm. "Hey, when can I leave here?" he asked.

The nurse looked surprised. "Oh, you're up, Detective Stabler! Let me go tell your team," she exclaimed.

Elliot tried his best not to glare at her. He wasn't in the mood for nurses who were all happy that he'd woken up, just to keep him trapped in that shitty hospital for another two days, with shitty food, and with the shitty fact that he wouldn't be out to help Olivia. He sure hoped things didn't go like that. He sure hoped he'd get out of this place.

The nurse walked out of the room and seconds later, Cragen, Fin, and Munch appeared in his room. Even though he knew that Olivia was gone and that was all he'd been able to think about for the five minutes that he'd been awake, it was still really weird for Elliot to see the three of them come into his hospital room without Olivia. It just reminded him that this was all real, and Olivia was really taken, and it sickened him.

"It was Rob Lawrence. Olivia and I didn't tell you, but he escaped from prison, and he took Olivia this morning," Elliot said.

Cragen shook his head, not understanding. "Why Olivia? Yeah, so she was his arresting officer, but you were there too. Why go after her?"

Elliot looked down. This was the part that he couldn't tell Cragen about.

Cragen knew he was hiding something though.

"Elliot? What's going on?" he asked.

_Think quick, Elliot_, he thought. "Rob was...he was Olivia's college teacher. He raped and killed her best friend and he tried to hurt Olivia too," he said. That was all he was going to say. That was plenty explanation, and that was the truth. He was just hiding a couple things, like the fact that Olivia had almost killed Rob that night that they had "arrested" him.

All three of the men in front of Elliot looked shocked.

"So that was why Olivia was so upset during that case?" Cragen asked.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, Rob came to her apartment early this morning. I heard him kick in the door, but Olivia must not have. She had on music. So I knew he was there, but before I could even find my gun and prepare myself, Rob came in and shot me in the shoulder. I guess he got the gun from the officers he hurt when he escaped prison. He held the gun to my head, knowing that Olivia was coming, and he made her go with him because he told her he'd kill me. Olivia agreed to go but only if Rob called an ambulance for me."

Elliot did his best not to cry in front of his team, and he didn't, but it was really hard. Olivia had chosen to keep him safe but she'd given herself up. When Elliot had first woken up, he'd been sort of shocked, but now that he had to explain the whole story out to his team, he was reminded of just how awful this was. What if he never saw her again? What if she was tortured and in pain when she died? What if he never found her, and she never saw him coming to help her? What if Rob got his way?

"Please get me out of this hospital. We need to find Olivia," Elliot said.

Cragen looked like he disapproved of this idea. "You should stay and recover."

"No. I want to help find her," he said.

Cragen knew how awful this must be for Elliot, so he gave in and talked to a couple nurses and got Elliot out of the hospital.

Elliot's arm hurt like hell, but his heart hurt a lot worse with a longing for Olivia.

**AN: Watch out for the next chapter, it should be up by late tonight, I'd say. And review for me, because the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Thanks to balseirocharmed for reviewing & especially thanks to SilvrBlade-you review all my stories, thanks for that. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I hope you guys are just able to understand the idea that every time there's a horizontal ruler on the page, it's usually changing POV or time. (: Okayyy read on.**

"What do you want, Rob? I'll give it to you," Olivia said.

Rob shook his head. "I highly doubt you'll give it to me willingly," he chuckled.

Olivia wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. She'd hold it in, no matter how much she wanted to bawl because she knew that Elliot was hurt and that she was going to get hurt very badly, and possibly raped, and possibly killed as well.

She was terrified but she knew that she had to maintain her cool in front of Rob Lawrence because she didn't want to act scared of anything in front of him. Then he would win. His goal was to scare her and make her go through pain. So the best thing she could do in this situation was act like she wasn't scared of anything he'd do to her, and also to act like nothing hurt bad enough to make her regret what she did. That was what he wanted. He wanted her to feel pain for what she did and he wanted her to plead for her life and plead not to be raped. She wasn't going to give him what he wanted. The less she reacted, the longer she would live.

"First, you're going to get a few shocks. This will only hurt like hell," he said, attaching some wires to her.

_Shit,_ Olivia thought. _Here we go. _

The first shock woke her up to just how bad it was going to hurt. She didn't scream though. She tried to keep the painful look off of her face, but it didn't work on the first shock. She was trying to think of how she could not react to something that hurt so badly. The next shock, she still winced. Luckily enough, Rob had missed her painful look. He was concentrating on the materials he was using to cause her so much pain. On the third shock, Olivia squeezed her teeth together tightly and kept a straight face.

She wasn't going to let him win. She had to make it as long as she could, until her team could find her. If she wouldn't give him what he wanted, her pain, then he'd have to keep trying stuff on her to please himself. It would mean a lot more pain for Olivia than if she just screamed and let out her terror, but if she did that, then she'd get killed a lot faster. If she didn't satisfy him with her pain, then he'd keep trying to get what he wanted, and her team would have a longer amount of time to get to her.

Olivia planned on just staying sort of silent, letting Rob try to incite anger from her. But she wasn't going to get mad. She was going to ignore this. She was going to think about Elliot, and what they'd do when he came and saved her, and how they'd sit in bed and he'd hug her and they'd always be thankful that both of them were still alive and together. Because she _was_ going to get out of this alive. She had to. For Elliot, for herself, for all of the rape victims out there that she wanted to help in the future. She was determined to get out of this mess. But she knew she'd have to go thruogh a lot of extreme pain before that could happen.

* * *

><p>Elliot was at the precinct with the rest of the team, working to find Rob and Olivia. All Elliot had thought about all day was Olivia. He couldn't quit thinking horrible thoughts about what could be happening to her. He also kept blaming himself. How could he not? Olivia had chosen to let Rob take her instead of killing him, and she had known that Rob was planning to torture her and kill her. Elliot tried to stop being furious at himself though, because he knew that thinking like that wasn't helping anything in the situation, and he really needed to stop thinking about everything and just work to find Olivia.<p>

Cragen handed Elliot a piece of paper. "These are Rob's homes," he said.

Elliot nodded and looked at the paper. Listed on it was all of the places Rob had ever lived. The prison had that information because they'd gotten it when they'd taken him. There were addresses on the paper of one apartment that he currently owned, and then a bunch of other apartments that he had lived in before.

"I doubt that he's holding her in an apartment because of neighbors and everything," Elliot said.

"Go ahead and check, because that's all we've got for now," Cragen replied.

Elliot nodded glumly and told Fin, "Let's go check his apartments."

There were five different apartments on the list, and none of them were sheltering Rob, the six prisoners, and Olivia. Most of the apartments were either stranded completely or were owned by new people. Elliot and Fin hadn't found anything of use in any of them either, so like Elliot had thought, their search in the apartments was pointless. At least he'd had a little bit of hope for a couple hours.

When they got back to the precinct, they watched Cragen's and Munch's faces drop as they walked in empty handed. The whole team was worried sick about Olivia, mainly because they all knew what the guy she was with was capable of. This was one of the worst situations she'd ever been in. But she was smart, and everybody knew that. Elliot was hoping she'd stall Rob until the team could find her and get her back to the precinct safely. She knew what to do in situations like this.

Elliot tried really hard not to show exactly how upset he was right now, because none of the team knew that he was with Olivia. Nobody knew that they were anything more than partners; they'd both agreed not to tell anybody. It would have ended up really bad if anybody found out. They wouldn't be able to work together anymore, which would have been devastating not only for the two of them, but for the entire department, because the two of them together formed the best couple of detectives in New York. So they hadn't told anybody about their relationship, because it would have gotten around and it was just better for everybody that they were secretive about it all. Really, it had worked out fine. Nobody even suspected anything.

Now that Olivia was gone, though, Elliot was afraid that everybody on the team would suspect that something was going on. But really, he didn't care about that right now. He just wanted to find her. He _needed_ to find her. They wouldn't be all right without her. _He _definitely wouldn't be all right without her. They had to find her.

* * *

><p>Olivia's whole body hurt so bad by now that she almost <em>wanted <em>to die. She thought maybe it would be all right to just...let go. Go away from all of this pain, and save herself from the terror of going through anymore of this. But then she forced her mind to remember that life was more important than that, and that this might be one of the hardest things she ever went through, and if she just got through it, then she could be all right. She thought about Elliot. He wouldn't be all right if she died. He wouldn't understand, and he would be left wondering why she hadn't tried harder to stay alive.

So Olivia had to keep going. She could get through this. The whole time she had been tortured, she had thought of Elliot, and of Fin and Munch and Cragen. She even thought about Simon, which was really surprising. She was really just trying to take her mind off of what was happening to her. She was slowly deteriorating, she was getting in worse and worse condition with every second and with every shock and punch and cut that passed by. She tried to think of anything other than what was going on right now, because then she'd show her pain to Rob and to the six other refugees that were torturing her. She thought about life, about all of the fun times she'd had. She tried to remember the first time she met Elliot and what she felt like. She thought about when they'd split up and how upset she'd felt and how happy she was when she'd reunited with him. Memories of all the little things Elliot said to her to make her day flashed through her mind. She thought about the first time when she realized how much Elliot cared about her, when Richard White began to stalk her. She tried to remember when things got more serious between the two of them.

Eventually, Olivia had thought too much about Elliot and being a cop, so she got bored with those thoughts. Then she began to think about random things, anything to keep her mind off of the pain. Rob kept saying things to her like, "How does that feel?" but she was ignoring him. She wasn't even listening to him talk about it anymore, because he kept saying the same things over and over, just begging for her attention. She wasn't going to give him that, so she thought of crazy, random things. Like, what if she bought a dog after this? One of those perfect little Golden Retriever puppies that was on all the dog food commercials? Wouldn't that be fun? She and Elliot could sleep with it at night and it would be so soft, like a little teddy bear. Olivia would make sure that it was a boy, just so that she could name him Duke, because she'd always liked that name for a dog. She'd buy him a cute blue collar with a little jingle bell on it so she'd always know where he was.

What was she thinking? She couldn't get a dog! She was at work too much to pay attention to it!

Her mind flipped over to another topic, but she found herself still thinking more about Elliot. She couldn't wait to see him again. She had to see him again.

"Olivia! Why...?" Rob yelled.

Olivia could tell that he wanted to ask, "Why aren't you screaming? Why doesn't this hurt?", but she also knew that he wouldn't say that because he didn't want her to know how upset he was that she wasn't crying out in pain or yelling for Elliot.

She ignored him and didn't say a word. She wanted to scream, to cry her eyes out, to pray to God, to stop gritting her teeth. But she couldn't, because she needed to get out of here, she needed to stall him until her team could rescue her. She needed to stay silent, for her life. For Elliot.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry that this chapter is kind of short! But at least I've been a good girl, updating frequently! (: If I get some good reviews I'll update again today maybe. XD**

Cragen handed Elliot six new papers.

"What's this?" Elliot asked.

"These are lists of where all the other guys have lived. A couple of these guys own places with basements," Cragen announced.

Elliot looked over the lists. "She could be in a basement," he said. "That's plausible."

Cragen nodded. "Yeah. Go with Munch and check everywhere, basements first," he ordered.

"Okay."

Munch and Elliot first arrived at a basement in an apartment building. It belonged to a prisoner named Jared Burns, and the apartment he'd owned was above the basement. Elliot and Munch pulled out their guns and got ready to make a bust. Elliot was sure that Olivia just had to be in one of these basements. She had to be. Where else would the prisoners go with her? There were only so many places that prisoners could go with a kidnapped detective and not get caught easily, and basements were one of them.

Sadly enough, once Elliot had cautiously gotten into the basement, he discovered black silence. Nobody was there, nobody at all. Well, she had to be in the next one or the one after that. There were three basements, and Elliot knew that Olivia had to be in one of them.

Elliot was shocked and horribly upset, though, when they proceeded to check both of the other basements and find nothing. Where else could she be?

They still had to check all of the apartments, but they didn't find anything even the least bit helpful. Rob had taken Olivia somewhere that the cops wouldn't be able to find. Great.

No news could have been worse for Elliot.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Olivia, let's try something new," Rob said, annoyed that nothing was making her mad.<p>

Olivia stared at him blankly and yawned, like she could seriously sleep in all the pain she was in.

Rob pulled out a knife and pushed up the blade. It looked like the kind of knife you used to cut carpet, except Olivia knew that it would be cutting into her flesh. Rob approached Olivia and put his hands on her chest. Olivia tried not to shiver from fear and anger when he squeezed her chest and moved his hands slowly down her body, finally reaching her ankles. Although she was so upset and sickened that she could vomit in Rob's hair and pee in her pants, she ignored her discomfort and kept a straight face, squeezing her teeth together so hard that she felt they would all fall out the next time she got to brush them.

_Keep thinking about something else,_ she told herself. The next thing she thought about was Eli, Elliot's son. She wanted to see him. She wanted to hold him. She hadn't held him since his birth, when she'd delivered him. It had been nearly three years since she'd held him. But she had seen him, and she'd gotten to look at pictures of him on Elliot's desk every day. He was so cute. She thought about how great of a father Elliot was to him, and to all of his kids. Olivia wondered if Eli was talking a lot yet, and what he'd learned to say.

Soon, Olivia couldn't take her mind off the pain. Rob had taken off her shoes and socks and had cut into her calves and blood was running down her feet, slathering the cracks between her toes and filling every open spot in her toenails. It felt gooey, it felt disgusting. Now Rob was going to her arms. He grabbed her shoulder and ran the knife down her arm gently, not cutting her, but really just teasing and being the evil person that he was. The other six guys were laughing, watching Rob work. Olivia bit her lip so she wouldn't cry. Her legs hurt so bad. There was so much blood, it was everywhere. What if she bled to death? What if that was his goal? What if he was just going to torture her until she died?

* * *

><p>"Elliot!" Cragen yelled.<p>

Elliot's head snapped around from his desk, where he was studying useless documents that were supposed to help him find Olivia but hadn't actually helped at all.

"Yeah?"

Cragen walked up to him and handed him another piece of paper. "We just found out that one of the prisoners owns an empty warehouse way out in Jersey. It'll have to take at least two hours to get there, but I'd bet good money that Olivia's got to be there. I don't know where else they could have her," Cragen said.

Elliot jumped up from the desk, took the paper, grabbed Fin's arm, and started out of the precinct. When they got to the cop car, Elliot automatically climbed into the driver's seat, and Fin didn't protest. They both knew that Elliot would drive a lot faster when his incentive was Olivia. But Cragen said it would take _at least_ two hours to get there. Would Olivia be all right for two more hours? She'd been there for around twelve hours! Would they make it there in enough time to rescue her?


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia was so tired. Oh, so tired. But then again, she felt like she couldn't sleep anyway, even if she was allowed, because she was in so much pain. Her legs felt like they would fall off at any moment. She knew that her cuts really weren't _that_ deep, but there were a lot of them, and they were wide, so they hurt very badly. She felt very dizzy, and her vision was even beginning to get a little blurred. She knew why. It was because of blood loss. She had a cut on her neck, and all those cuts on her legs, and all of them were oozing with blood. She'd felt at first when he'd cut her that the cuts probably wouldn't be enough to cause her fatal damage, but now she was wondering if her first thoughts were false. She knew that if she continued to lose blood, then she'd die. She needed someone to wrap her cuts and stop the blood from flowing, because it was slowly killing her. She needed help quickly, or else it would all be over.

* * *

><p>Elliot was speeding and breaking all of the rules of the road, but it didn't matter because before he and Fin had left the precinct, they'd turned on the sirens so everybody had to pull over to the side of the road to let them pass. They were getting close to the warehouse; they were only about fifteen minutes away. They'd also called an ambulance that was closest to the warehouse. The ambulance would probably get there before them, but they didn't know how to get Olivia out of the place anyway and they wouldn't even try; they'd probably wait for Elliot and Fin to get there. But Elliot also knew that there was a perfectly good chance that she wasn't even in the warehouse, so their whole mission to get there might be pointless. He had a feeling, though, that she was in there. Where else could she possibly be? He just really hoped he'd get there in time to save her.<p>

* * *

><p>Rob was annoyed that Olivia still wasn't making any noise, or showing any indication of being harmed by him or upset by what he was doing to her. He was so angry with her. He was mad because he couldn't tell how much this hurt her. So now, he was going to try something new, something different, something that just had to scare her to death.<p>

"Let's have some fun," he said sadistically.

Olivia stared at him, still trying to maintain her straight face. She was going to continue to show no signs of pain until Rob began to remove her shirt. Now she showed her terror. Now she gave him what he wanted. She couldn't help it. She couldn't control her emotions anymore, she was too terrified. She feared that Rob could see her heart thumping loudly in her chest, that he could hear it.

He was now slowly unbuttoning her shirt, one slow, painful button at a time. He was staring at her the whole time he did it, watching her eyes water and becoming overjoyed when her first tear finally sprinkled onto her cheek. He was going to take his time, though. He had all the time in the world anyway. His fellow prisoners had left about three hours ago, so now he was alone with Olivia, and he knew the cops couldn't find him. Well, maybe they could. But it wouldn't be for a while anyway. One of his prisoner friends owned this warehouse that was off record. Rob was pretty sure that the cops had no idea about it. So, maybe eventually they'd find out that he was there, but it definitely couldn't be in time to save Olivia, right?

Olivia was trying once again to suck up her tears, but she couldn't keep a straight face anymore. She just couldn't do it. It was too difficult. Now her top was completely unbuttoned and Rob had removed it. He was now untying her legs because he needed to get her pants off. She couldn't do this. If she was really raped, then she didn't think she'd be able to go on. She didn't think she'd be able to live. It would be far too traumatizing, especially since she was being raped by him. She couldn't be!

When her legs were finally un-tied, Olivia kicked Rob as hard as she could in the face. She felt her foot especially hit his nose. She felt his blood spew onto the bottom of her foot, and as disgusting as it was, she liked it. Rob quickly recovered and stared at her. She could tell that he knew she would do that. He was smarter than that.

"_That_...was not very smart on your part, Miss Livvy," he said.

Olivia glared at him. Miss Livvy? What the hell? That was about the stupidest thing she'd ever heard somebody call her.

Rob pulled a gun out from his pocket. He removed one of his hands from his bloody nose and pointed over at some shelves in the warehouse.

"I'm going to go fix up my nose. And I'll be watching you. You better not try anything, or else..." He glanced down at his gun and hinted that he would shoot her. Then he went over behind the shelves and Olivia could see him digging around in a bunch of junk, looking for some napkins.

She knew better than to try anything. She just couldn't do it. She knew he'd see her. So she remained quiet, sitting and trying her best not to cry anymore. There weren't any words to describe her terror. She was petrified, she feared that she wouldn't be able to go on after this, if she even survived.

Olivia heard a sudden noise from behind her. She wasn't sure if Rob had heard it or not, because he poked his head out from the shelf and stared at her like he had heard it, but then again, he kept staring at her whether he heard a noise or not. Then his eyes averted back to the shelf, where he evidently had finally found some napkins.

Olivia looked behind her again, and she caught sight of a blue shirt with round white buttons. It was Elliot. She knew it was. He'd worn that shirt a million times, she could tell that it was his shirt from a mile away. She tried her hardest not to let out a gasp, not to yelp in happiness that he was there.

Finally, his head poked out from the wall, and he looked at her. She tried to smile, but it seemed impossible. He held up a finger to his lips to indicate that he needed her to remain silent. He disappeared behind another shelf and Olivia couldn't see him for a second. Then, all of a sudden, a shot rang out and Olivia could see Rob fall to the ground behind the shelves. Her mind went berserk with relief. She was going to be okay. She wasn't going to be raped. She wasn't going to be killed. And most importantly, Elliot was there.

Then Olivia saw Fin run over to Rob's body, pulling him out from behind the shelves and throwing Elliot a hand signal that showed that he was dead. Elliot ran over to Olivia and un-tied her hands, and then grabbed her shirt from behind her. He helped her get it on and he helped her stand up. After she had stood up though, Olivia immediately fell back into the chair. Her legs couldn't hold her. They hurt too badly. Elliot stared at her with confusion, and then Olivia pointed down at her legs, where her pants were still pulled up, revealing all of her cuts.

Olivia didn't even care that she currently couldn't even really walk on her own. She was just overjoyed to be all right. And now it was just her and Elliot, because Fin had taken Rob's body out to the ambulance that was waiting for her. She felt safe now. She also felt comfortable enough to finally release all of the tears that had pent up inside of her when she'd managed to keep a straight face. She bursted into tears and put her head on Elliot's shoulder. He held her and ran his fingers through her hair as she bawled. Elliot was surprised, because just a second before, she'd looked upset, but not _this_ upset. She didn't have a single tear in her eyes when he had first approached her, and now she was very uncharacteristically bawling hysterically. Her whole body shook as she cried, and Elliot tried to squeeze her harder to help it stop, but she continued to cry until she began to cough. Then she turned her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck, her lips wet from tears. She just didn't know what to do with herself because she had never been happier to see Elliot, yet she had also never been in so much pain. So she wasn't sure if she was crying from joy or from relief or from pain. Maybe she was crying from all of it.

Elliot tried to speak, but he couldn't get any words out. Olivia had obviously been traumatized. He was glad that he could at least be there for her. It was so awful for him to see her like this. One of her cheeks was covered with a bruise that was fresh, so it was really just dark red, turning purple. She hadn't gotten a chance to put on any make-up that morning, so her whole face was red from crying. The cuts on her legs were still oozing with blood and her feet were covered in blood too, as well as her hands, because she'd gotten blood on them from her neck, which was also still oozing. Elliot would have liked to stay with her there and hug her for an eternity, but he needed to get her to the ambulance before she lost anymore blood.

He pulled her up and held her waist and helped her walk. She could sort of walk, but Elliot guessed that the reason she couldn't fully support herself was simply from the pain, rather than any permanent damage.

When they got out to the ambulance, Cragen and the rest of the team were out there too. They had left shortly after Elliot and Fin, and so they had just gotten there. All of them stared at Olivia when she came out. They were all shocked at how awful she looked. They were also all shocked that she was crying, rather than sucking it up and trying to hide her emotions like she usually did. She was defeated. She couldn't hide it anymore. She didn't bother to.

One by one, the whole team began to pile into the ambulance with her, until the driver pointed out that only one person could come. Everyone immediately looked at Elliot, who was already climbing back inside to ride with Olivia to the hospital. She laid down on a stretcher, even though she didn't exactly need one, and she didn't watch as the paramedics put medicines on her cuts and wrapped up her legs. Instead, she stared at Elliot like a sleepy, defeated child. Her eyelids drooped and eventually she fell asleep in the ambulance, with Elliot's hands on her neck, comforting her.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry about the super-slow update! I've been busy!**

* * *

><p>When Olivia woke up at the hospital, her whole unit was there with her. She was in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown, and everybody was staring at her when she opened her eyes. She sort of remembered changing into the hospital gown and being put into the bed, but she'd been half-asleep, and all she really remembered was Elliot, staying with her when they arrived at the hospital and when she climbed into bed and once again fell asleep.<p>

Olivia sat up and wondered why she had to stay in a hospital. She wasn't hurt that bad, was she? She hadn't been shot or anything...

"Why am I here?" she asked, placing her hands on the rails of her bed.

For a second, everybody was silent and they just stared at her. Then Fin chuckled, trying not to laugh too loudly. Then the smile dropped off his face.

"You lost a lot of blood," Elliot explained. "They were waiting for you to wake up so you could get some more."

Olivia didn't even have to ask whose blood she was receving. She already knew. Elliot had her same blood type, coincidentally. Olivia remembered distinctly when she found that out.

* * *

><p><em>"You know, we've been partners for twelve years and I don't even know your blood type."<em>

_ "A positive."_

_ "How 'bout that, me too."_

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Elliot," she said.<p>

Elliot looked at her blankly. "Who said I was the one giving you blood?"

Everybody looked at Elliot.

Olivia chuckled and looked away from him for a second. Elliot finally laughed and stood up.

"Elliot, what about your shoulder?" Olivia asked randomly, as if she was just noticing that he didn't have on any type of brace or anything.

"It's wrapped," he said, pulling his collar to the side so she could see the white bandage.

She nodded. "Oh."

"We caught the other prisoners. As stupid as it was for them, they all went to the same place-another stranded warehouse down the road from the one you were kept in. I guess they didn't think we'd catch Rob so quickly. But anyway, we've got them in custody," Elliot explained.

Olivia was a little relieved, but she'd actually sort of forgotten about the other prisoners for awhile. They hadn't mattered when compared to Rob. "Oh, that's good. They're all back in prison?"

"Yeah...I'm going to tell the doctor that you're awake. They kept trying to wake you up so you could get the blood, but you would keep falling asleep so they decided to just let you sleep a little. Who knows? They may have actually let you go home if you had stayed awake," he said.

Olivia chuckled. "Well, shit, sorry," she remarked.

He smiled and left the room.

"You guys can seriously leave now, you all need to get home. I'm glad you all came to make sure I was all right. Thanks," Olivia said, looking from Munch's face to Fin's to Cragen's.

Fin stood up. "Nah, we don't have to be home right now. We're just glad we found you," he said.

"Thank you guys for coming. But seriously, go home. I'm tired. I'll probably just fall asleep again. Elliot will take me home," she replied.

They looked at each other for a minute, and then finally stood up.

"You sure?" Munch asked, right as Elliot walked into the room.

Olivia glanced at Elliot, then back at Munch. "Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks," she said.

They all left the room finally, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone for all of two seconds before the doctor came in the room.

"Miss Benson, I'm Dr. Ugalde," he said, raising his thick black eyebrows. "You're going to be fine. I'm going to give you some of your partner's blood, and then you'll be all set. All I can say is that I need you to stay off of work for _at least_ a week, preferably two. The main reason is because of your legs. The cuts should heal, but there may be scars, and I need you to stay off of your legs and not put as much pressure on them. If you fall on your cuts or anything like that, they'll probably become more infected and that could lead to more, eh, serious issues with your legs," he lectured. "Now, it's also recommended that you get stitches, but I think as long as you don't hurt your legs anymore and you're careful, you should really be all right without them. So, would you like to get stitches, or are you going to just promise me that you'll be very careful?"

Olivia stared at him, taking it all in. "I'll be careful. I promise I'll stay off of work," she said. She was going to keep her promise. She wouldn't want to work for a week anyway, and why should she when she had time off? They'd be just fine without her. She was going to rest, and she knew that Elliot would drop by occasionally and keep her company.

"All right, then. Let's get you some blood, and then you can leave," he said.

Olivia nodded, and then looked at Elliot, who gave her a reassuring look.

When they'd gotten all of her blood work done, Elliot took Olivia to her apartment and went up with her. He had to help her walk up there and open the door for her. He tried to ignore any guilt that he had for what had happened to Olivia. Even though he felt a little guilty, he knew that it wasn't his fault. He was going to ignore that feeling of guilt and just help Olivia. It was awful what had happened to her, but it was not his fault, it was Rob Lawrence's fault, and that was it.

The second they were in the apartment and Elliot had set down the stuff he'd been carrying, which was Olivia's pain medicine and the car keys, Olivia turned around and kissed Elliot. He was a little surprised that she'd done that right when they got inside, but oh well. He kissed her back, so glad that she was there. When she finally pulled back, he stared at her, still kind of shocked.

"What?" she asked, smiling a little.

He chuckled. "What was that about? That was pretty sudden."

She put her hands on his shoulders, partly out of affection, partly because she needed to hold herself up.

"Well, we had to sit in that dumb hospital room with everybody for a long time, and I couldn't kiss you or tell you how much I love you the whole time," she said, sitting down in a chair.

He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too," he said. It used to be a difficult thing to say because he didn't like being open about it, but now it was the greatest thing for him to say. He enjoyed it, in fact. He was glad to have her there with him, and he loved her even more than he ever had before.

Olivia looked at him seriously. "Elliot, I want you to move in with me. Or I want to move in with you. I want to always be with you, I want to always have access to you and never feel like you're away," she said. "I want to be able to talk to you any time I want, or climb in bed with you any time I feel like it," she said.

Elliot nodded. "Me too. But my apartment's tiny, so I think it's obvious where we're going to stay," he said. "Or we could both sell our apartments and buy a new one," he suggested.

Olivia grinned. "I like that idea," she replied. She was quiet a minute. "Either way, it will work out," she said.

And it would work out, because Olivia was going to be okay, and they were in love, and they'd never been more thankful for each other.

Olivia looked at Elliot. "And one more thing, El?"

He nodded, looking at her questioningly.

"We should get a Golden Retriever."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End. (: <em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was planning on making this longer, and having the prisoners not be caught and having them go after Olivia, but...I was ready to finish this story, I suppose. I have a bunch of other things in store for everybody, some of them better than others. But I'm currently trying to finish up stories, because I've started a bunch but not gotten far. Anyway, yeah. That's why I ended it here. I hope everybody enjoyed it. (:<strong>

** Please give me some reviews, please please please, since this is the last chapter!**

** ~Ali**


End file.
